Just Friends
by karategirl7
Summary: A new diva named Jasmine meets Cody Rhodes. They want to become more than just friends. A superstar tries to stop them. Featuring Cody Rhodes, Jasmine Thomas, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore. Cody&Jasmine -Jody COMPLETE!
1. Encounter

**I made this for my sis because she wanted me to make one for her. I agreed, and I fell in love with it! (Jasmine- my sis, Amy- me, AJ- my bro. These are not our real names. Just saying. Jasmine's thoughts are italicized.) This is my first fanfic. I love reviews, but please don't give me mean ones. Thanks. :0) **

**Disclaimer: I (of course) do not own the WWE or its superstars. I do own Jasmine, Amy, and AJ, though. **

Chapter 1: "Encounter"

Jasmine and Amy were new divas. They were excited to be a part of their dream job. They had wanted to be a part of the WWE ever since first grade. Jasmine and Amy were ecstatic to find their dressing rooms. They couldn't wait to add their personal touches.

"My dressing room number is seventeen. Here it is." Jasmine said happily.

"My dressing room number is eighteen. Yay, I'm right next to you!" Amy beamed.

Jasmine was the extremely close to her sister, Amy. They both helped each other through the tough times they went through. They were best friends. Yeah, they fought once in a while about the silliest things. But they could never stay mad at each other. They could never stop gabbing when they were in high school.

"How come your dressing room has a bathroom and mine doesn't?" she questioned. I think I really need to go."

"Way ahead of you, sis!" Amy said quickly.

Jasmine always went first and hogged the bathroom. Amy wasn't going to let that happen here. She raced to the bathroom.

"Why can't I go first?" Jasmine asked.

"Sorry!" Amy replied although she wasn't sorry.

Jasmine sighed. Thinking that there was a bathroom down the hallway, she ran out the door, bumping into Cody Rhodes.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry!" Jasmine apologized.

_Oh, snap! Great first impression, huh?_

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

She looked into his eyes. Boy, were they gorgeous.

"Aren't you Cody Rhodes?" she asked.

"Yep, the one and only. You must be Jasmine, one of our newest divas," Cody said.

He smiled. This made Jasmine melt. Her knees were weak.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm here if you need any help. My dressing room is number twenty-three."

"See ya," Jasmine said.

"Bye," Cody replied before leaving.

Amy finally got out of the bathroom. She eyed Jasmine curiously and cleared her throat.

"Who was that?" she asked even though she knew.

"Oh, no one," Jasmine answered.

Jasmine smiled while Amy rolled her eyes. For some peculiar reason, she didn't feel like going to the bathroom anymore.

**What do you think? Please review. No flames...**


	2. Who's That Girl?

Chapter 2: "Who's that Girl?"

Many, many weeks had passed, and Jasmine and Cody had become the best of friends. They always hung out together, and they tag-teamed many times. Jasmine was still shocked that she was best friends with Cody Rhodes. He was a sweet, funny, all-around nice guy. He was everything a girl could ask for. She and Cody weren't together. They were just friends, good friends. She wondered if they could be something more. She was afraid that it wasn't going to happen.

Right now, Jasmine thought she would drop by Cody's. There was a chance that she could be his girl. She knew it. She just needed to get an opportunity to tell him how she felt. Jasmine noticed that his room was open a little. She heard voices. His TV was on. Jasmine peeked into the room and found Cody snuggled up with a girl on a couch. Who was that? Why was he snuggling up with her? Why didn't he say anything about her? Jasmine slowly started to walk to her room. She could barely see the hallway in front of her. Everything was blurry. She entered her room and shut the door. She tried to hide her tears


	3. Confrontation

Again, Jasmine's thoughts are italicized. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 3: "Confrontation"

Jasmine was devasted. Cody has a girlfriend? How could it be? How come he never told her? All these thoughts and more rushed to her head. Now, she would never have a chance with him. Just then, her cell phone rang. She got a text from Cody. It said that she should meet him backstage. He had something important to tell her. Important? She knew what the important news was. Immediately, she went backstage to find Cody with…_**that girl**. Her eyesight began to get blurry. She had to be strong. Jasmine couldn't let Cody know right now, in this situation, that she liked him. _

"Hey Jazz, you made it!" Cody exclaimed.

_Of course I would make it, you told me to come!_

"I'm busy, so say what you want quickly," she lied.

"How's this for short, Carrie and I are back together!" he almost screamed.

"What?!" Jasmine blurted out.

__

This can not be happening. My life is over.

"I knew you'd be happy for me!" (he smiled)

__

Sure, I'm real happy…

"When did you guys get back together?" she asked.

__

Like I really care…

"Yesterday. I felt that I was missing a huge part of me," Cody answered.

__

Maybe you were just hungry.

"You're everything to me, Cody," Carrie said.

"You're everything to me, Carrie," Cody replied.

__

I am going to barf.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

__

Did he hear my thoughts?

"Nothing. I'm just really happy for you guys," Jasmine lied again.

Great, Cody is with his old girlfriend, Carrie the snob. She sighed. When would she ever get the chance to tell him? "Be patient," was what she told herself the first time they met. Jasmine didn't know how much longer she could be patient.


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: "The Plan"

Jasmine got together with her younger siblings, Amy and AJ. She needed to make a plan so she could find out more about Carrie. Jasmine needed to know why Cody was back with Carrie. What made her tick? At first, Jasmine thought that she should just talk to her, but her siblings gave her another idea.

"Why don't we all dress up as janitors?" Amy suggested.

"After the show?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, of course!" AJ agreed. "We'll pretend to clean the room they're in and we'll listen to what they're saying."

"But that's eavesdropping!" Jasmine yelled.

"Are you with us or not?" questioned Amy.

"Alright, I'm with you guys," she answered.

"When exactly are we doing this thing?" AJ asked.

"Tomorrow night, after RAW," said Amy.

"Awesome! Thank you guys so much for helping me."

"No problem," AJ said.

"We're you're siblings, that's what we do," Amy reminded her. _I hope this works. Wow, how desperate am I? _

Jasmine was grateful to her siblings. They always helped her when she needed it.

**I know this chapter is kinda short along with chapter 2, sorry. **


	5. The Failed Plan

Chapter 5: "The Failed Plan"

All Jasmine had to do was play out her plan. She and Amy disguised themselves as men, and AJ disguised himself as a woman (after many arguments). Jasmine saw Cody and Carrie sneak into a room. They began talking about relationships. Jasmine and her siblings were listening to their conversation. They heard Carrie talk about Jasmine. This was their cue.

"Well, hello there!" Jasmine greeted while pretending to sound like a guy.

"Who are you guys?" Cody asked rudely.

"I'm Stan, he's Bob, and she's Jan," Jasmine answered. "Pretty little thing isn't she?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" questioned Carrie in a tone that made Jasmine angry.

"Why clean, of course!" Amy said while trying to act like a guy.

"Clean?" Cody asked giving them curious looks.

"Yeah, we'll just clean, and you two can continue your conversation," AJ said trying to convince them that he was a woman.

"Uh, actually, we'll just leave," Carrie hastily said.

"You can't! Jan here loves ya, Cody!" Jasmine screeched.

"Hmm-hmm," AJ purred quietly. (giggles)

"Let's go," Cody said as they left.

They left as quickly as possible without even glancing back. Jasmine became frustrated.

"That didn't work."

__

Damn it.

"So, I got in a girly outfit for nothing? Man!" AJ complained.

"What are you going to do now?" Amy asked Jasmine.

"I have no idea," she answered truthfully.

"You can't give up," AJ tried to convince her.

"AJ, Cody is with Carrie. I'll never have a chance with him. I have given up," she stated flatly.

Jasmine left the room to change into her normal clothes. Her plan had totally failed. "Why try anymore?" she asked herself. She sobbed so much that she couldn't breathe. It wouldn't matter if she tried, because Cody was with another girl…the love of his life.


	6. Say What?

Chapter 6: "Say What?!"

Jasmine's thoughts were interrupted when Amy stormed into her room.

"Cody and Carrie had a fight in the parking lot!" Amy screamed.

"What?!"

"I know!"

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked.

She didn't want to be excited just yet. She needed to make sure that this was true.

"It's all over YouTube!"

__

Hmm…YouTube, huh? I better check that out…

"Really?"

Jasmine snapped back to reality. She was picturing how their break up was. It must've been really hard.

"Yeah, I think she was cheating on him. He broke up with her!" Amy yelled out the last sentence.

They screamed.

Jasmine was so surprised. How could this be? Carrie and Cody broke up, again? This was her time, her chance to tell Cody that she loved him. She was a bit anxious, but her excitement overcame her anxious self. She ran to Cody's dressing room and gingerly knocked on his door.

"Leave me alone," Cody warned darkly.

Jasmine ignored his command, and entered his room.

"Cody?"

She found him curled up on his couch. It appeared as if he was crying, but she couldn't exactly tell if he was. She felt this wave of sadness when she entered his room.

"I said to leave me alone," he reminded Jasmine.

__

I won't leave you alone. I could never be able to.

"Cody, it's me…Jasmine," she said humbly.

"Jazz?" Cody said with a sniffle.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

__

I've never seen Cody like this. He must've really loved Carrie. (sigh)

"It's nothing," Cody said.

"I know that something's bothering you. Come on Cody, you can tell me anything," Jasmine stated.

"Carrie was cheating on me with…the Miz," he said with a shaky voice.

"What? Why would she do that?" she questioned angrily, now.

The Miz was the stupidest person she could think of. Why would anyone fall for him? Yuck.

"I can't believe…that she would do that to me."

"Forget about her Cody. You can get another girl. She's probably right under your nose, and you might not even realize it," said Jasmine.

__

…More like sitting right next to you…No, stop. How can I be so selfish? I can't even imagine what he's going through.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

He blinked twice. A perfect teardrop fell from his cheek.

__

With that lovely face? Yeah, I think so.

"I know so, Cody."

"Thanks, Jasmine. ...You really know how to cheer me up."

He shone a brilliant smile. His dazzling smile didn't assure her that he was fully relieved.

"That's me. Hey, don't you have a match against the Miz next?"

"Yeah, I do. But, I'm not going to throw all my anger at him. I don't care if Carrie's on his side because I got you, Jazz, on mine."

Jasmine almost blushed. He hugged her for a while.

"Now, come on, let's go," Cody said.

Jasmine felt overwhelmed because of Cody's complement.

__

Hopefully, this is my time to start anew.


	7. I Can See Clearly Now

Chapter 7: "I Can See Clearly Now"

A part of Jasmine felt really sad, and another part of her felt really glad. She was sad for Cody because Carrie cheated on him. She also felt happy because Cody was finally available. This was her chance. Now, if only Cody knew how she felt, and felt the same way.

Many, many, days had passed. Cody and Jasmine had strengthened their friendship by hanging out with each other as much as possible.

Right now, Cody was in his dressing room. He was talking to a couple of his friends: John Cena, Jeff Hardy, and Chris Jericho.

"Hey junior, are you still with that girl?" Chris asked Cody.

"Who? You mean Jasmine?" Cody asked back.

"Yeah, who else?"

"We're not together. We're just friends," Cody plainly stated.

"Uh-huh."

"No, really!" Cody tried to convince him.

"Kid, it's in all the movies. There is a guy and a girl who are the best of friends. And they realize that they have feelings for each other. Then, they end up together," said John.

Cody knew that was right. A guy and a girl cannot just stay friends.

"But, **we're** not like that."

"Come on, Cody. Everyone knows that you like her," Jeff added.

"So tell us, Codester, do ya? Do ya like Jasmine Thomas?" Chris asked again.

Cody paused for a while. They had cornered him.

"…Well, she has been there for me. And we always hang out together…"

"Don't forget, she was there for you when Carrie cheated on you," reminded Jeff.

"Oh, yeah."

"Boy, you two were meant to be together. She is the sweetest," John said.

"You better get her before it's too late," warned Jeff.

"That's right," John agreed.

Amy walked in.

"Hey guys. Cody, do you think you could drive Jasmine to her hotel after the show?" she asked politely. "I need to leave with my car right now."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Perfect! This was Cody's opportunity to get closer to Jasmine. At least, he had hoped. His friends had opened his eyes. Why had he gotten back with Carrie? She only brought him down. Jasmine was a true friend.


	8. A Sweet Kiss

Chapter 8: "A Sweet Kiss"

This was Cody's opportunity to finally express his feelings for Jasmine. He knocked on her door. It was 10:30p.m., and Amy had left in the middle of the show.

"Who is it?"

"Cody."

"Come in."

He entered her room. They smiled at each other.

"You ready yet?" he asked.

"Almost…"

For the first time ever, Cody became nervous in front of Jasmine. He couldn't help himself.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," Jasmine said.

Cody and Jasmine made their way to the parking lot. He opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

Cody got into his car, and drove Jasmine to her hotel.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, this is it," she answered.

Cody opened the door for her. He walked her to the hotel's front doors.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Oh, no problem. Is Amy already in her room?"

"Yeah, she needed to catch up on her sleep, and I do too, so…"

Jasmine was about to turn around to enter the hotel, but Cody kissed her.

_What the…?_

She stood there, motionless, shocked at what had happened. Cody himself was shocked. He didn't know what came over him.

"…Good night, Jasmine," he said quietly.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Say something before he leaves! _

"'Night," she replied.

They smiled at each other. It was a sweet kiss.


	9. What'd You Do?

Chapter 9: "What'd You Do?!"

Cody was surprised that he actually kissed Jasmine. He wasn't sure if what he did was right, so he sought counsel from his good ol' buddies.

"What's up, buddy boy?" Chris asked as he ruffled Cody's hair.

"Nothing much," he replied. "I took your guys' advice."

"Really? Well, good for you," said Jeff as he smiled.

"I kissed Jasmine."

Jeff, Chris, and John stopped what they were doing.

"You did what?!" John screeched through his teeth.

"I kissed Jasmine," Cody repeated himself.

"Rhodes, you can't just kiss a girl like that! You have to ask her out first!" bellowed Chris.

"Really?"

"Duh!"

"But you guys didn't tell me that!" he said innocently.

"We figured you would know because it was so obvious!" yelled Jeff.

"Great."

"It's downhill from here Codester, downhill from here," said Chris.

"It can't be that bad, right?" asked Cody.

"Dude, you don't even know if she has a boyfriend," John said.

"If she did, she would tell me," Cody tried to reassure himself.

"We don't know what to say, Cody," said Jeff.

And with that, Cody left. He had no idea what to do. Then, he remembered that after he kissed her, she smiled. She must have liked the kiss as much as he had. He raced to Jasmine's room. There was some hope that she could be his.


	10. Don't Apologize

Chapter 10: "Don't Apologize"

Cody knocked on Jasmine door. He wanted to apologize. Jasmine opened it. She smiled that cute smile which made him nervous.

"Um…Jazz, I want to apologize for what I did yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Jasmine."

"It's okay, Cody."

__

Are you kidding me? I was totally fine with it!

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have done that," Cody said, angry at himself.

Jasmine stopped him.

"Cody, I…I actually… liked it," she confessed honestly.

__

Did I just say that out loud?

"You did?" Cody asked surprised.

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other. There was a moment of silence, but Cody broke it. He tried to muster up his courage to ask her out on their first date.

"Jazz, do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. I'd like that."

"Sounds great," he said nervously.

They were about to kiss, but were too nervous to, so they hugged each other.

"Bye, Cody."

"Bye, Jazz."_Oh my. I am going out with Cody Rhodes. Never in my wildest dreams would I think that this was possible. _

**The next chapter is their first date! :)**


	11. First Date

Chapter 11: "First Date"

Tonight was the night that Jasmine had been waiting for a long time. Tonight was Jasmine and Cody's first date! They were both were very excited.

There was a knock at Jasmine's door.

"Coming!"

A couple minutes later, Jasmine opened the door. She was wearing a sparkly purple dress that shone and glimmered in the light.

"You look…stunning, Jasmine."

__

Me? You're the one who looks stunning.

"Thanks, and so do you."

Cody was wearing a tuxedo.

"Thanks. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep, let's go."

Cody and Jasmine made their way to the parking lot. Jasmine gasped.

"We're riding in a limousine?"

"The best."

"Wow!"

The driver opened the door for Jasmine and Cody. They got into the limousine.

"Where are we going?" she asked Cody.

"You'll see," he replied.

Their limo drove into the parking lot.

"Oh, my goodness, Cody. Cher Robert!" she screamed.

"Yep."

He smiled. They made their way into the restaurant. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of

people. They got a decent table with bleeding hearts in the middle.

"How can you afford all this? This restaurant is really pricey," she stated.

"Don't worry about it. I got money," Cody assured her.

The waiter came with two menus.

"Hello, my name is Stephen, and I will be your waiter tonight. Let me start you off with some water, and I'll get your order."

"Okay, thanks," said Cody.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm…I guess I'll have the pasta," Cody answered. "What about you?"

"Since I can't decide what I want, I'll have the pasta, too."

The waiter came back with a notepad and a pen.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah. We both will have the pasta," Jasmine replied.

"Anything else? May I suggest the crème Brule?"

"We'll see," said Cody.

"Alright then. I'll be back with their order as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Jasmine said.

The waiter came back with their order about five minutes later.

"Here's your order and call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," said Cody.

"Wow, this is some huge pasta!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I don't think we'll be able to have crème Brule."

"Got that right," agreed Jasmine.

Jasmine and Cody began to eat their dinner and occasionally talk each other. What they didn't know was that someone was watching their every move. Some superstar from SmackDown! was watching them.

Cody and Jasmine finished their dinner and Cody drove Jasmine to the hotel.

"Thank you for an absolutely wonderful date, Cody."

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure."

They smiled at each other.

"Good night."

"Good night, Jazz."


	12. You Have to Understand

Chapter 12: "You Have to Understand"

Cody and Jasmine were together for about a week. Everything was going just fine. His friends wanted to spend time with him and not with Jasmine. Cody was wondering if he should join them for a party downtown at eight.

"Come on, Codester, you never have spent time with us after you started dating Jasmine," Chris said.

"Yeah, I have!" Cody defended himself.

"When have you?" John asked.

"When we went to that pizza place last week."

"Jasmine came along that time!" Jeff reminded Cody.

"Oh. Well, how about…"

"Please, just this once," begged Chris.

"Fine, I'll go with you guys to the party."

"There's a party? Can I come?" Jasmine asked.

Chris, John, and Jeff groaned.

"Uh…"

"Please?"

"Sure."

Jasmine smiled and left.

"You could have said no," said John.

"Guys, she's my girlfriend. You have to understand."

"We understand," Jeff sighed.

"We'll see you there, right?" questioned Chris.

"Yeah, definitely," Cody assured them.


	13. The Party

Chapter 13: "The Party"

It was eight, and Jasmine, Cody, Chris, John, and Jeff arrived at the party.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Cody shouted.

"Check out the bar," Chris said, pointing to it.

"I don't drink," Cody stated.

"Come on, junior, it's a party. Loosen up, will ya? Four shots, please. You want one, Jazz?" asked Chris.

"No, thanks."

"Good. There's nothing worse than a drunk girlfriend," said John.

"Amen," Jeff agreed.

They finally got their drinks.

"Cheers."

All of them drank their shots in a second. Cody had a little trouble with his.

"How can you guys drink this? It tastes horrible!" Cody said.

"You'll get used to it. Four more shots, please," said Chris.

By at least ten minutes, Cody had five shots.

"Slow down there, man," John told Cody.

"You're not the boss of me."

"You're drunk, Cody," said Jeff.

"So? Let's dance, Jasmine."

"O…kay…"

"That kid's lost it. We shouldn't have brought him here," Chris admitted.

"Ya think?" John asked angrily.

Suddenly, the lights flashed off, and the music stopped. Grunts could be heard, and then the lights flashed on and the music played.

"Cody!" yelled John.

Cody was on the floor, and Jasmine was crying next to him.

"What happened?" Jeff asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know," Jasmine said through her muffled cries.

"Let's take him to his hotel room," Jeff said.

Chris, John, Jeff, and Jasmine carried Cody into John's car, and drove him to the hotel. They carried him to his room. Cody groaned and hiccupped as he was laid on his bed.

"I hope he's okay. Poor guy. He won't remember any of this in the morning," John said.

"See ya, Jazz," said Jeff.

"Bye, guys."

Jasmine was extremely worried. Cody…drunk? It seemed impossible, but Cody's unconsciousnesssnapped her back to reality. Anything can happen. She realized this when she and Cody were finally together. She closed the door of his hotel room. Jasmine sighed and headed to her own hotel room. How could she sleep knowing that he was drunk?


	14. Knocked Out

Chapter 14: "Knocked Out"

Cody barely opened his eyes. What happened? He put a fresh pair of clothes on and headed for work. Where was Jasmine? He couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Finally, he spotted Chris, Jeff, and John.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey buddy ol' boy. What's up?" greeted Chris.

"Nothing much. Except I have this painful headache that won't go away. And the weird thing is, I can't even remember how I got into my hotel room last night."

"Well, we…do," said John.

"What are you talking about?"

"You came along with us to the party last night," Jeff stated.

"And?"

"You had five shots in ten minutes, man," Chris told him.

"I did? But I don't drink."

"You do now," John said.

"How come I don't remember any of this?"

"The lights turned off, and the music stopped. When it went back on, you had passed out," Jeff reminded him.

"Really?"

"Yep. You went to dance with Jazz, and then a couple minutes later, you were on the floor, flat as a pancake," said Chris.

"I think I… remember that."

"You do?" asked John.

"Yeah, it seems like a bad dream."

"Do you remember anything else?" questioned Jeff.

"Uh-huh…I…I felt these hands…"

"Hands?"

"I felt hands…around my neck, and I was gasping for air. That's all I remember."

"So…you didn't pass out, you…got knocked out by someone? John asked.

"I guess so."

"Who would do that to you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Of course, it was someone who really hates you," stated Chris.

"No one really hates Cody. He's a nice guy. Who would?" asked John.

"That's the question we need to answer," said Jeff.

"You're right, Jeff. Keep you eyes peeled, Cody. We'll find out who did this to you," Chris said.

**Have you guessed who the superstar is who knocked Cody out at the party? Read the next chapter and you'll find out! :)**


	15. It Was You

Chapter 15: "It Was You"

Cody was once again talking to his friends, John, Chris, and Jeff.

"You feeling any better, Codester?" asked Chris.

"Kinda, I guess."

"Well, you better feel okay, 'cuz you have a match," John warned him.

"I do? Against who?"

"Hardcore Holly," answered Jeff.

"What?! Who scheduled that match?"

"We don't know. Regal just told us five minutes ago."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Good," said John .

"Hey, have you guys seen Jasmine? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's in that room over there talking to Shannon," Jeff told him.

Cody raced to the door and entered the room.

"Jazz?"

"Oh, hi Cody!" (she hugged him)

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just talking to my friend, Shannon Moore."

"Nice to meet you." (he shook his hand)

"He gave a pair of his cool pants. I'll get it from my dressing room and show you." (she ran off)

"How are you and Jasmine doing?" asked Shannon.

"Fine. Why?"

"She and I dated before," stated Shannon with a smirk on his face.

"Really?"

"Yep. We broke up for some reason, (he frowned) but we're still best friends." (he smiled)

"Good for you." (he put a fake smile on)

Cody turned to leave, but Shannon stopped him.

"Did you have fun at that party last night?"

Cody turned to face him.

"How do you know about that?"

"I crashed the party."

Shannon had a evil look in his eyes.

"You were the one who knocked me out?"

"I'm not denying it."

"…And did you schedule…?"

"Did I schedule that match for you against Hardcore? Yes, I did. "Why?" you ask? I don't like you, and whoever is with Jazz is my enemy."

By the time Jasmine came back with her pants, Shannon was flat on the floor. Cody had punched him in the face.

"Cody! How could you?!" she yelled.

She went to check on Shannon, but Cody pulled her away from him.

"This guy is your friend? Not anymore. I don't want you to speak to him ever again."

"But…"

"Come on. Let's go," said Cody.

He grabbed her hand and walked away, leaving the pants she was given behind. Shannon sat up. He rubbed his left cheek.

"This isn't over, Rhodes," Shannon whispered darkly.


	16. The Match

Chapter 16: "The Match"

Cody was extremely worried. Hardcore Holly was…hardcore. "I can never beat him," thought Cody. Just then, Jasmine came up right next to him.

"Just try your best, Cody. That's all you can do."

"I'm afraid my best isn't good enough," he replied.

"Don't worry. You'll be great," she encouraged him. (she kissed him on the cheek)

Cody's theme music played, and he made his entrance. Hardcore was already in the ring. The bell rang, and the match started.

Hardcore and Cody faced each other blindly. Hardcore pushed Cody on the ropes, and slammed his knee into Cody's stomach. Cody was on the floor. Holly picked Cody up, but Cody punched him in the stomach a few times. Cody then performed a dropkick. Hardcore got back up and Cody gave him another dropkick. The same thing happened again. Cody got on the turnbuckle, and ready to jump. Hardcore pulled one of Cody's legs, and Cody sat on the turnbuckle. Hardcore then began punching Cody repeatedly. Cody kicked him away. He then jumped off the turnbuckle, only to be caught by Holly. Hardcore Holly performed the Alabama Slamma. He pinned Cody and won the match. Cody sat up a few minutes later. Hardcore just looked at him shaking his head as if saying, "Nice try, kid, but you'll never beat me." He left Cody dazed in the ring. "I will beat you and I will earn your respect. Until next Monday, then."

**I know this chapter is kinda short...sorry. **


	17. Determined

Chapter 17: "Determined"

Cody was accompanied by his best friends, John, Jeff, and Chris.

"Good job, man. I was surprised," Chris said.

"Thanks. That's why I'm going to ask Regal for a rematch next Monday."

"What?! Dude, you barely survived that Alabama Slamma!" John told him the truth.

"I'm going to beat him, and I will earn his respect."

"Whatever you say, man, whatever," Jeff ignored Cody.

"Did any of you guys get a clue who knocked out Codester, here?" asked Chris.

"Nope," said John.

"I know who did it."

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Shannon Moore."

"Are you sure, buddy?" Chris questioned Cody.

"I'm positive. He admitted it himself."

"Really?"

"Apparently, he dated Jasmine once."

"Yeah, he did," Jeff admitted.

"He said that he didn't like me because I am with Jasmine. That's why he scheduled my match against Hardcore Holly. He got me so angry, that I punched his face off."

"That's my Codester! Givin' it to that little punk!" exclaimed Chris.

"I have to be extra careful with Jasmine. But I can't worry about Shannon right now. I have to take care of Hardcore first." (he left)

"He's so determined," said John.

"Got that right," agreed Jeff.


	18. The Rematch

Chapter 18: "The Rematch"

It was Monday night RAW, and Cody was more determined than ever to beat Hardcore. He wanted to earn his respect. He would show Holly, Shannon, and his friends. Cody had trained very hard, and he wasn't going to just lose again.

Without any delay, Cody entered the ring. Hardcore, seeing that Cody was pumped up, reached for a microphone.

Hardcore: See? This was what I wanted last time. I want your all, Cody. I actually am shocked that you asked for a rematch, knowing that you will never beat me. (he dropped the microphone)

The bell rang. Hardcore charged at him, but Cody tripped him. Cody got Hardcore into a headlock. Hardcore pushed Cody on the ropes. Holly bent over, but Cody kicked his chest. Hardcore then ran towards Cody, but Cody pulled the ropes down, causing Holly to fall outside the ring. When Hardcore got up, Cody jumped on him. They both fell flat on the ground. Hardcore got up first, and rolled Cody into the ring. He pinned Cody, but he kicked out. Holly picked him up and was going to do the Alabama Slamma, but Cody squirmed out of his grasp. Cody performed a bulldog and pinned Hardcore quickly. Cody had won! The ref held Cody's hand up high. Hardcore's face was blank. He couldn't believe that he had lost to Cody Rhodes. Cody turned around and found Hardcore looking at him. He gave Cody a handshake and patted him on the back. Hardcore was going to leave the ring, but Regal stopped him.

Regal: Hold on there, Hardcore Holly. You two aren't done wrestling yet. You two will tag team to face Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin in a number one tag team contender match. Whichever tag team wins will face Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch for the tag team championships. Oh, and by the way, that match starts right now.

Regal left, and Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, the so-called "World's Greatest Tag Team" entered the ring. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch came and sat by JR and Jerry Lawler, ready to ambush whichever tag team that would win the match.

The bell rang. Shelton and Cody squared off first. They started with a test of strength. Shelton then got Cody into a headlock. Cody flipped Shelton off of him. Shelton bounced off of the ropes, and elbowed Cody in the face. Cody fell on his face. He began to crawl over to Hardcore, who was shouting orders. Shelton pulled him back to his corner. He then tagged Charlie in. Charlie kicked Cody's head, mocking and laughing at him. Charlie went over and started to disrespect Hardcore Holly. Hardcore slapped Charlie's face, and Charlie fell down. Cody gained the strength to crawl over to Hardcore. He tagged him in. Hardcore dropkicked Charlie and pinned him, but Shelton broke the count. Cody came in and began a fight with Shelton outside the ring. Cody left Shelton, and went back to his corner. Charlie jumped off the turnbuckle, and kicked Hardcore square in the jaw. He pinned Hardcore, but he kicked out. Charlie tagged in Shelton. Shelton charged at Holly, but Holly punched him. Exhausted, he tagged in Cody. Cody stood on the ropes, ready to jump, but then he spotted Shannon covering Jasmine's mouth on the giant TV screen.

Shannon: If you care about her Cody, then come back here and get her.

Cody was going to, but Hardcore told him to control his feelings and to get his head in the game. By this time, Shelton had thrown Cody flat on his back with a suplex off of the top rope. Cody looked onto the screen, and saw that Shannon was still there with Jasmine. Then he saw John, Jeff, and Chris rescue Jazz and beat Shannon up. Shelton got frustrated, so he decided to jump off the top ropes. Cody had rolled to tag in Hardcore just in time. Hardcore caught a dazed Shelton and performed the Alabama Slamma. Charlie was going to interfere, but Cody took care of him. Hardcore pinned Shelton, and he and Cody had won! They were the number one contenders for the tag team championships. Shelton and Charlie left the ring, while Lance and Murdoch entered it. Cody and Hardcore took care of them, and raised their hands victoriously. They knew they would become the tag team champs.

**Will Hardcore Holly and Cody become the Tag Team Champions? **


	19. What About Me?

Chapter 19: "What About Me?"

Cody was backstage with his buds. They were congratulating him on his victory over Bob Holly and his other match.

"Great job, man! That was unbelievable," Chris told Cody.

"No, it's believable. I've got the pain to prove it."

"We're really proud of you, Cody," John said.

"Yeah, you showed everyone that you have all the potential and determination," Jeff agreed.

Just then, Jasmine interfered with their conversation.

"Hi, Cody. Great job!"

"Thanks. I just have one question. Why are you so dressed up?"

"Well, I just decided to wear this gorgeous dress for no reason. What do you think, Cody?!"

"I forgot about our date again?"

"Yeah, got that right. Cody, you've forgotten three times this month," Jasmine stated.

"I know, but I've been so busy lately."

"You also haven't spent any real time with me nowadays. It feels like you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"Jazz, you know that's not true. You mean a lot to me, really. Next week, Holly and I are getting a chance at the tag team championships. It would be nice if you came along."

"Alright." (he pulled her in a hug)

"Good."

Chris, Jeff, and John just watched. They were happy for him.


	20. Never!

Chapter 20: "Never!"

Although Cody told Jasmine not to hang out with Shannon, she still did. How could she just stay away from him? They were best friends. Jasmine was with her younger sibs, Amy and AJ.

"I'm going over to Shannon's, okay?"

"But Cody said not to," Amy reminded her.

"Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean he controls what I do or who I hang out with."

"He has his reasons," said AJ.

"Then why doesn't he tell me them?"

"Jazz!"

Jazz was so stubborn sometimes.

"Shannon's my friend. If Cody has a problem with that, he has to deal with it."

After finishing that sentence, she walked away and went to Shannon's dressing room. She knocked on his door.

"Oh, hey Jazz! What's up?"

"Nothing much."

She entered his room.

"Is Cody giving you trouble?"

"No, and speaking of Cody, is your cheek okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"I don't understand. Why would he do something like that?"

"Who knows?"

"He's probably jealous that you and I dated before. Yeah, that's it. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing, leaving you and dating Cody."

"I miss us."

"Me too."

Meanwhile Cody was searching for Jasmine. Where was she? He decided to check her dressing room. Cody opened the door, and found AJ and Amy.

"Hey, man," AJ greeted Cody.

"Have you guys seen Jasmine?"

"Yep. She was here a couple minutes ago," Amy said.

"Where did she go?"

"Uh…well…" AJ stuttered.

"She went to Shannon's, didn't she?"

"No?"

"I told her not to."

"What's wrong with her hanging out with Shannon?" questioned AJ.

"He's the one who knocked me out a couple weeks ago!"

"Really?! Why would he do that?" asked Amy.

"He said that he doesn't like me because I'm with Jasmine. Imagine what he could do to her!"

"Then why are we still here?! Let's move people!"

They ran as fast as they could to Shannon's dressing room. They busted the door open and found Shannon and Jasmine kissing.

"Get away from her!" yelled Cody.

Cody and AJ charged at Shannon and beat him to a pulp. Amy pulled her older sister away from the commotion. Shannon was bleeding.

"Never put your hands on my sister. You got that punk? Never!" screeched AJ.

"Let's get out of here."


	21. I Forgive You

Chapter 21: "I Forgive You"

Cody was in Jasmine's dressing room along with Amy and AJ.

"I told you not to hang out with him anymore!" Cody screamed.

"What's wrong if I do?"

"Jazz…"

"First you punch him, and now you and AJ fight him?" Jasmine asked him.

"Jazz, let me explain."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Remember that party we went to a couple weeks ago?"

"The one where you passed out?"

"Yeah. The thing is, I didn't pass out. I was knocked out," he told her.

"By whom?"

"Shannon."

"Shannon? No way. I know him. He would never do that...to anyone."

"I guess you don't really know him that well 'cause he told me that himself. That's why I punched him in his dressing room one day."

"Why would Shannon do that?" asked Jasmine.

"He told me that he didn't like me because I'm with you," Cody answered her.

"Really?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!" she told him truthfully.

"…So you kissed him back?"

"Cody, I'm sorry. You know that nothing he does can ever compare to the love you have for me. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you."


	22. So Close

Part 22: "So Close"

Tonight was the tag team championship match for Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes. Their opponents were Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. Both tag teams were in the ring, so the bell rang.

Murdoch and Hardcore Holly squared off first. Hardcore kicked Murdoch in the stomach and performed a DDT. He pinned Murdoch, but he kicked out. Murdoch was still lying on the mat, so Holly tagged in Cody. Jasmine, who was outside of the ring, cheered him on. By this time, Murdoch had crawled over to his partner, Lance Cade. Lance and Cody had a test of strength, but Cade backed Cody into a corner. Lance gave Cody some elbows to the face. Cody then backed up, and charged, but nobody was home. Cody had moved, and Lance's shoulder had been thrust into the ring post. When Lance got out of that predicament, Cody performed a bulldog and pinned him. Murdoch interfered. He and the ref had an argument in the ring. While they were arguing, Cody dropkicked Lance. Lance fell on top of the ref, and they both fell out of the ring. Because there was no ref, Murdoch pushed Holly out of the sidelines, and kicked Cody out of the ring. Suddenly, Shannon got out from under the ring. He punched and kicked a defenseless Cody Rhodes. Shannon turned towards Jasmine and got closer to her. Jasmine was brave enough to slap him. Because of that, Shannon grabbed her by the hair, and gave her a slobbery kiss. Cody saw this, and pried Shannon off of Jasmine. He punched him repeatedly, and threw him against the steel steps. Cody got back into the ring. He didn't know that Murdoch was behind him. He turned around, and was kicked down low. The ref finally got in the ring. Murdoch pinned him and won. Lance came into the ring and raised his hand. They got out of the ring once Holly and Jasmine entered. She checked on Cody. He yelled, "They cheated!" Jasmine tried to calm him down. Holly just shook his head.

**Sorry that this chapter was only a match. :p**


	23. You Forgot Again!

Chapter 23: "You Forgot Again!"

Cody and Jasmine were all dressed up. Cody was wearing a suit, and Jasmine was wearing a beautiful dark green dress.

"Wow, you are looking fine," said Jasmine.

"So do you." (the smiled)

"You ready?" asked Jasmine.

"Yep."

"Awesome. I know this great restaurant that serves all kinds of wonderful food."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked her.

"We're going on a date, remember? That is why you're all dressed up for, right?"

"Uh, actually, Holly and I have a meeting with Mr. McMahon. We had a date?"

"Cody! How could you forget…again?" she almost cried.

"I'm sorry," Cody apologized.

"Re-schedule that meeting!" she screamed.

"I can't. It's the only time Vince is free. I'm extremely sorry. (sighs) But I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Fine, how about Monday night at eight?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You promise you won't forget?" she asked him.

"I promise."(he said with a chuckle) "I gotta go now."

"Good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks." (he kissed her on the cheek) "See ya later."


	24. What to Do?

Chapter 24: "What To Do?"

Cody had just ended his meeting with Vince. Jasmine came to meet him.

"So, how did your meeting go?" Jasmine asked him.

"It went so great! Vince gave us another chance at the tag team championships."

"When?"

"Monday night on RAW," Cody replied.

"Monday night?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Our date, remember?" she tried to remind him.

"Oh, man, you're right. I forgot."

"Of course you did, as always," she cried.

"Jazz!"

"Leave me alone, Cody." (she walked away and Cody sighed)

Couldn't Jasmine see how busy he was ? The tag team championships were almost Holly's and his! He understood what she was saying, but what could he do?

**Uh-oh! What happens next? **


	25. We Are the Champions

Chapter 25: "We Are The Champions"

Tonight was Hardcore Holly and Cody's opportunity to become champions. Cody wasn't really ready, though. He and Jasmine hadn't talked for days.

"You ready?" asked Hardcore.

"I guess so."

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"It's Jasmine."

"What happened?"

"Whenever she plans to go out, I always forget and this has happened many times. She's really disappointed in me. We haven't talked in days."

"Don't worry, Cody. Just focus on the match right now, and you'll be fine. Alright?"

"Okay. I'll try."

Holly and Cody were already in the ring. Lance and Murdoch made their entrance. The bell rang.

Holly and Lance were the first to face off.

"How dare you ask for a rematch?!" bellowed Lance.

Lance was about to slap Holly in the face, but Hardcore grabbed his hand and clotheslined him. Holly then pushed Lance on the ropes. He gave Lance a big boot to his face. He tagged in Cody. They double teamed to give Lance a suplex. Holly then went to his corner. Lance poked his eyes. Lance stumbled over to tag in Murdoch. Murdoch charged at Cody, but Cody tripped him. Cody got Murdoch in a headlock, but Murdoch backed up on the ropes. Lance was close by, and he grabbed Cody's head and punched him. The ref was too busy with Holly to find out what was going on. Trevor tagged in Lance. Lance kicked Cody in the head repeatedly. He then went to Holly's corner and began to smart mouth to him. Cody quickly rolled Lance up in a cradle. He pinned him, and won! Trevor and Lance's faces showed their disbelief of what had happened. They got out of the ring. Holly and Cody celebrated their victory.

**Yay! Hardcore Holly and Cody are Tag Team Champions! How will Jasmine react to this? Read the next chapter to find out. **

**_NOTE:_ The next chapter is the last chapter for this story. :( **


	26. Heartbreak

Chapter 26: "Heartbreak"

Cody was backstage. He was glad he had won, but he had his mind only on one person: Jasmine. He stood at Jasmine's dressing room, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

"Jazz? Could you please open the door? Please? Come on. I need to talk to you."

She opened the door halfway and looked at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jasmine asked him.

"Jazz, I'm sorry," Cody apologized.

"That all you wanted to say?"

"Jasmine, would you just listen to me?"

"Fine, speak your mind," said Jasmine.

"I wanted to apologize for continuously forgetting our dates. I mean, I was so concerned about becoming tag team champs with Holly, that I never really spent time with you like I did before. Then, I got so busy that I even forgot about you. Well, I finally got what I wanted." (he showed her his belt)

"You're a tag team champ with Holly?" Jasmine asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't feel the same way like I did before," Cody said.

"Why?"

"…I was afraid that I was going to lose you because of my mistakes. Since I have become a champ, I was wondering if you would like to finally go on that date."

"I don't know, Cody," Jasmine said.

"Please? I want us to be a stronger couple. I want to be a better boyfriend because I love you, Jazz."

"I do, too…but we can't just go on like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trembling.

"I think you know what I mean," she said softly.

"You want to break up?"

"Yeah, but only because our relationship is broken. We need some time alone by ourselves to fix it."

"I understand. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, definitely." (they hugged)

Jasmine didn't want to hurt Cody. She had to do this, though. Their relationship wouldn't work out the way she hoped it would. She knew that this break up cut a deep wound in Cody's heart. It cut a deep wound in hers, too.

The End?


End file.
